This application claims the priority of German patent document 197 11 352.4 filed on Mar. 19, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a removable hardtop for an automobile; and more particularly to a removable hardtop having a rear window and being securable to the adjoining body by releasable latches.
Hardtops are made of plastic or metal. They are used in particular to enclose convertibles when the weather during the winter months does not permit the folding top to be lowered to enjoy the fresh air, a possibility offered by a convertible with the folding top down. During this time however a hardtop offers at least the comfort of a sedan by comparison with a folding top in the raised position, especially as regards acoustics and heat loss.
German patent document DE 37 32 581 A1 teaches a removable hardtop for a convertible, with the lower rear edge of the hardtop surrounding the passenger compartment having the shape of an arc, as viewed from above.
This arrangement suffers from the disadvantage that the rear side parts of the hardtop that rest on the vehicle bend relatively easily, especially when driving, causing twisting and noise. Thus, there is a need for a hardtop in which considerable stiffening of the hardtop is achieved, especially in the transverse direction.
This and other needs have been met according to the instant invention by providing a removable hardtop for an automobile, comprising: a rear window; a pair of longitudinally-extending side parts located on opposite transverse sides of said rear window, respectively; and a parcel shelf arranged below said rear window and connecting at least said pair of side parts.
This and other needs have also been met according to the instant invention by providing a removable hardtop for an automobile, comprising: a hardtop body having a pair of side portions which at least partially define opposite transverse edges of an opening for a rear window, said side portions extending at least partially downwardly from said transverse edges; and a shelf arranged below said opening, said shelf extending transversely between said pair of side portions and being coupled to each of said side portions.
A primary advantage achieved according to the invention is that, by providing a parcel shelf in the lower rear area of the hardtop, a much stiffer hardtop is created that can better handle the forces that develop during driving. At the same time, the parcel shelf provides an additional area for storage. The parcel shelf covers the front portion of the folding top which is stored beneath, creating a homogenous appearance that is suitable for the coupe.
The parcel shelf completely covers the space behind the rear seats, so that no small parts can enter the storage space for the top located beneath.
By mounting the latches on the parcel shelf on the hardtop, these parts can be preassembled outside the vehicle, thus simplifying assembly. A hardtop with this design lends to the automobile the appearance of a coupe. The supporting part of the parcel shelf, permanently connected to the side parts of the hardtop, achieves a hardtop made of sheet aluminum which no longer exhibits any rebound behavior when painted and thus has a higher dimensional stability.